She lost the world in all of her stars
by lilystar0x
Summary: Riley's world is turned upside down when she realizes that she's going to be a mother. The only problem? She's fifteen. Follow as she struggles with her relationships, friendships, and well being. Will the once good girl vanish forever? Or will she forever be lost.
1. The night that changed everything

"Welcome to my party nimrods!" Maya exclaimed as she was dressed in a tight black party dress with blue and gold sequins and high heels.

Her friends cheered as they pumped up the music for the big night.

Maya was planning on having this party go from 7:30 PM to 7:30 AM and by the looks of it it seemed like the plan was gonna be put into action.

Riley walked into the main suite where the food and drinks were being served. She saw Maya flirting with a hot brown haired tall guy at the punch table.

"Hey Peaches! You sure went all out on this shindig." Riley said very geekily. Maya laughed at the girl who was still as innocent as a daisy even at 15.

"Well with the help of my step daddy Shawn I've got money in the mack!" Maya said proudly but frowned when she saw the guy she was formerly talking to walking away.

Riley picked up a cookie from the table, "Have you seen Lucas yet? I haven't called him all day." Riley asked through bites.

Maya opened her mouth to ask why she didn't but Riley quickly interrupted her.

"I didn't call him because my over protective dad took away my phone for talking to Lucas all night." the dimpled girl confessed and Maya nodded understandingly.

As if on cue Lucas approached Riley and tapped her shoulder for her attention.

"Who's my little princess?" Lucas sang in a chipper cheery voice despite Riley being at least three inches shorter than him.

Riley's frown turned upside down as she turned around and reached her arms around the cowboy boy.

"Lucas my not so little prince!" She gushed as they embraced like an old married couple.

Maya smiled watching them then felt an arm go over her shoulder.

"Ain't this nice my heart?" Farkle sighed and pulled the blonde closer.

Maya yelped and ducked away from him,"What the hell Farkle? We are not dating! We will _never_ date!" She gagged and went to search for the brown haired boy again.

Farkle huffed and crossed his arms, "If i can't have Riley or Maya then what am I doing with my life?"

"You could have a different more intellectual and fairly more attractive female...!" A very nasally voice singsonged.

Farkle immediately rolled his eyes.

"Smackle like I always say: we are sworn enemies and too powerful for this world. Together we'd quite possible break the nation. Farkle out." He left to go cry about his life under a table.

Unbeknownst to their duo of friends leaving, Riley smiled knowing that she was alone with Lucas regardless of the other lingering teens in the small room.

"Hey Riley I think I saw something on your face?" Lucas turned her to face him.

Riley blushed of embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh I just ate a double fudge cookie and I don't know if I got a crumb or a smudge or a-"

"Nope! I think there might be something right..." Lucas kissed her for a long 37 seconds.

"There. Now it's gone!" Riley giggled at his joking jenesequa.

The kiss was long and breath inducing so Riley got a cup and filled it with punch.

"You want a cup?" Riley asked holding a second one.

"Shoot me." Lucas grabbed the tossed cup and drank it whole.

The fruity flavor was refreshing. It tasted really good on their tongues.

"Well darn! I guess I'll have to have a second cup!" Riley swore to never swear so whenever she was excited about something she sounded like a suburban mom.

Lucas nodded frantically.

"Hell yes! I mean yeet doggies!" He quickly poured a cup to the max.

The room got emptier and emptier. 8 o clock soon turned to 12 o clock and Riley and Lucas still drank the punch.

Or more respectfully, _drunk_ the punch.

Maya didn't intentionally have it spiked but the pretty boy hipsters did and that led to over 20 drunks in the hotel living room by 12:30.

"Hey L-Lucas," Riley slurred miserably with alcohol tinging her delicate breath.

Lucas stumbled across the trashed room with a raised unplucked eyebrow.

"What's hatnin?" Lucas said in a jersey boy accent.

Riley laughed like an old lady with a cigarette loged in her throat, "Rememember what you said about the thing on my face?"

The cowboy who was often called Rick or Roy nodded his head frantically and bobble-like.

Riley drank the remaining red stuff in her cup. That is if drinking is pouring it all over yourself then coughing when it got caught in your nostrils.

"Well I was wondering haha if y-you could like do that thing where you c-crash your lips on my lips or something?" Riley laughed again for no reason period.

Lucas nodded again and laughed like a cartoon skater dude who smoked weed.

"Let's roll!" He scoffed and grinned hugely.

Then Lucas walked up to the equally as drunk Riley and grabbed her for a kiss.

It was wet, more than 52 seconds, extremely sloppy, and reeked of extreme alcoholic fumes.

Lucas leaned against Riley and she was now on her way to sitting on a table.

She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the so-called kiss then the unthinkable happened.

The table cracked and both collided to the ground.

"OW!" Farkle hunched over and began to cry again. He'd fallen asleep after the hot regretful tears. Glaring at them he stomped away in hopes of never returning.

"So now what?" Riley slurred for she was under Lucas.

Lucas smirked his fuzzed out lips.

"Now I, the cowboy lassos you, the cowgirl out of that restricting dress!" Lucas announced like a five year old boy winning a toy car and without another word started pulling the straps of her dress.

The real Riley would've been nervous.

The alcohol induced Riley said what the hell.

Riley unzipped her fuchsia dress for him and slid it down her legs, "Your move." Riley laughed once more.

Lucas rolled his eyes nearly to the back of his head and took off his lassoed pants and threw his shirt out the window.

Still on top of Riley, Lucas kissed her even more and this time pulled on her bra straps messily and drunkenly.

"Alright cowgirl get ready for the hayride."

* * *

Maya groggily trudged around the trashed place.

It was filled with passed out teens and vomit and red cups and glitter.

"What the fuck happened?" Maya nearly stepped on unidentifiable liquid.

She proceeded to pick up some trash because her mom's new respectful behavior started to grow on her.

Then she picked up a lacey...polka dotted...bra.

"What's that-Who the? The only person I know that still wears polka dotted bras is...oh _shit_." Maya dropped the dotted rag and nearly fainted at the sight of matching panties.

"Apparently you left a trail of these things!" Maya muttered under her breath as she followed the clothing to one of the guest rooms.

Then she gagged at the underwear with horses on it she stopped at the door.

"Okay, Maya whatever you find in there is probably not what you're thinking. Control yourself. You've got this. You're all Hart." Maya prepped then touched the knob.

She winced and only opened one eye. Then finally turned it.

And it was _exactly_ what she'd expected.

"What the hell!" Maya couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Her best friend- _naked_ sprawled all over Ranger Rick-who was equally as naked on a hotel bed that was totally wrecked.

Riley jumped up at the loudness but immediately went back down holding her head.

"Ugh everything hurts! What happened Maya?" Her eyes were still closed.

Maya bit her lip nervously. She did not want to see Riley's reaction for when she opened them.

"Uh I think you might want ask yourself that Honey." Maya collected Riley's clothes before hearing the worst scream she's ever heard.

"OH MY FLIPPING GOOOOOOOSH!" Riley fell off of the bed and ran to Maya and snatched her clothes.

Lucas didn't even flinch and was snoring like an engine.

"Lucas?! But the-what the I-who said I could-did I-no-no-no!" Riley blabbed while putting her underwear on for a shirt.

"You're delusional Pumpkin." Maya said while helping her best friend fix herself.

The blonde was shocked at two things.

One of them being how deep of a sleeper Lucas was.

And the other, well, it was a strange experience seeing ranger rick's lasso.

Riley finally was normally dressed and as soon as she was done she ran to the nearest bathroom she could find.

"Here we go." Maya groaned and followed her.

* * *

Hours later Lucas woke up and put on his damaged clothes.

"Why in the haystack are my jeans ripped?"

"I dunno did you shop at demolition?" Maya asked from behind him, the expression on her face bitter and death defying.

Lucas nervously turned around.

"No...? But should I? Ma'am?" He gulped.

Maya scoffed. It was funny how intimidated he was because he rarely showed his weak side. Maybe he only did when he knew that he did something wrong.

"Sooo Lucas, Puke-as, Luc-kiss my ass. Your morning was not so great was it?" Maya circled around him not keeping her glare off of the poor Texan.

Lucas chuckled like a farmer with a twig stuck in his throat, "Well who ever has good mornings after a party!?" He said far too quickly.

Maya paused and her eyes darted him like shards.

"Do-good moral compasses like you _always_ have good mornings and you know it. I know what you did last night and let me tell you it was not pretty."

Lucas felt beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. His memory was quite fuzzy from last night but he knew darn well that waking up naked only met one thing and one thing only. He's seen too many chick flicks with Riley not to see this coming.

"You're being ridiculous Maya. In fact maybe you need to lie down-"

"That's what you've been doing an awful lot isn't it?" Maya spat at the taller boy that she was nowhere near afraid of breaking.

Lucas scratched behind his neck and paced awkwardly, "Okay Maya I know something happened but I don't know why you're mad!" He tried defending himself.

But quickly in a spur of realization Lucas's jaw dropped lower than a street rapper's pants.

"Did you and I-"

"Oh FUCK no Luc-asshole! You screwed my best friend!" Maya pounded his arm and he only winced a tad.

"Oh darn, oh darn, oh darn, oh darn..." Lucas paced again then fell to the floor.

He kept muttering to himself how shameful he was and how un-gentlemanly he's become.

Maya crossed her arms and waited for the depressed cowboy fest to end.

"So? You have any idea how you're gonna fix this mess? Riley's good girl image is at huge risk not to mention her parents are going to literally kill her!" Maya kicked his leg and attempted to stomp on his foot. He quickly grabbed it and she fell over.

"Look I don't even know what to tell my own parents. Mom will disown me, Sir will kill me. Riley's not the only one at risk Maya." Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose harshly.

It was nearing 3 PM and Maya had promised the hotel workers that everyone'd be gone before then.

She put one hand on her hip and sighed annoyedly.

"Okay cowboy tell me this: when do _you_ have to get tested on? When do _you_ have to go through hell with symptoms? When do _you_ have to freaking push a human out of your-"

"I don't even have that!"

"I know, I saw!" Maya didn't realize how awkward that sounded but she shut up the self victimizing Sundance before he could interject.

Agonizing silence entered the room before Maya slapped it in the face and got back to her point,

"Alright I get it you both are going to go through a lot. But Riley has it worst and you know it." Maya shot him one last glare before leaving the room.

"What the hell am I going to do?" He sighed.

* * *

Riley layed in her bed exhausted from the hour of puking she'd just spent.

She heard two small knocks on her door and wearily she answered it.

"Hello-oh hi Auggie." She looked down at her confused little brother who had a plate of dinner in his hand.

"Mommy wants to know why aren't you downstairs for dinner so Auggie wanted to bring it for you!" He exclaimed in third person.

Riley laughed at that but then felt her stomach churn at the dilation, "Thanks Auggie but I'm not in the mood to eat." She covered her nose at the sight of tuna macaroni, _gag._

Auggie shrugged and put the plate on her vanity, "Maybe you'll want some later but don't eat before bed. You could get a tummy ache!" He warned and left with a hop, skip, and a jump.

Riley did a fake smile that vanished as soon as the door closed.

She got up and opened her window then proceeded to pour the disgusting plate of food out whole.

"Ugh..." She groaned.

Even with the smell being gone nothing worked.

As Riley began to throw up in her trash can she heard her phone ring.

"Who in their right mind would call me this late?!" She whined even though it was just 7:40.

 _"Riles? You there?" M_ aya questioned through the phone.

Riley sighed but accepted it since it was her life long best friend, "I am, and feeling like shiitake mushrooms at the moment-" She then pushed the phone away from her to throw up once more.

Maya chuckled at Riley's ever no-swearing rule.

 _"Okay back to seriousness. I made some connections and I found a doctor that helps with pregnancy shit. You're going to see him tomorrow at 2." M_ aya explained unknowing of Riley's shocked expression.

"You what?! Maya I haven't even told my parents about the you-know-what so how the helicopter am I going to explain leaving to see a 'special doctor'?!" Riley snapped unintentionally.

Maya rolled her eyes like her friend was some unskilled buffoon. Well, she _was_ but that wasn't the point.

 _"Here's how! You don't tell them! And if that doesn't work tell then you're crashing it big at my place."_ she said matter-of-factly.

Riley bit her lip, Maya did have a point. But she never lied! Or at least she didn't until know.

"Oh fine. But Maya?" There was one thing that Riley didn't mention.

 _"Yeah plant that's growing a seed?"_

"What do I do about Lucas? What if this ruins our relationship? What if the next time he sees me he breaks up with me and stops talking to me and-"

 _"Woah. Slow down Riles. I've got everything covered trust me. Just call me your little helper or some shit."_

"Maya! What did i say about swearing?"

 _"Nothing cause you don't. Ugh mom's calling me apparently Shawn did a backflip, Seeya Riles."_

"Bye." Riley hung up.

She did admit that she felt slightly better after the talk. Riley really was lucky to have a friend like Maya but that didn't stop anything from being over complicated.

The once naive little plant looked down at her stomach. To think that there was another plant growing in there scared the _heck_ out of her. She checked her phone one last time before crashing. Her head was killing her, everything was killing her.

And to think, just yesterday she was watching bubblegum yum yum cartoons and wearing sequins.

* * *

 **lilystar0x: soooo whaddaya think? like it? hate it? luuurhhhve it? if you picked the last one you get a gosh darn cookie my friend. sooo i plan on this crap having at least 20-30ish chapters? how dat sound? good? mkay. also imma need some suggestions like whether the baby should be a boy or girl and if this should actually end as rucas or a different ship awink ;) awkink ;). love ya lots tater tots! - lily**


	2. Here comes trouble

Riley nervously made her way into the waiting room.

It was filled with coughing kids and their parent's who couldn't get a break.

There were some teens on their phones, some adults waiting patiently by reading a health magazine.

Riley quietly sat as far away as she could from any adult. If she kept a straight look on her face, maybe they'd guess she was there for the same reason their children were there. Maybe they wouldn't guess she's possibly pregnant and only 15.

"Riley Matthews?" a nurse called, looking at the paper work in her hand. She immediately made a disgusted face.

Yeah, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Flegman and I'm going to ask you some questions." the elder looking man greeted.

Riley gulped and waved quickly. Actual talking was too much to bare at the moment.

"Ok your friend said that you think you're pregnant but you didn't take a pregnancy test, yes?"

Riley nodded doing her best not to think of how embarrassing the situation was.

Flegman flipped a page in his notebook and wrote unidentifiable things down. He turned his attention back to Riley shortly after.

"When was your last period?"

"I don't know...a few weeks ago?" Riley said in an unconvincingly calm voice.

The doctor gave her a rude look and wrote something else down.

"How'd you get the assumption that you're pregnant?" he asked sharply. Her vaugeness took a toll on his doctory.

Riley paused for a moment. How in the hell-correction, how in the helicopter was she supposed to explain what happened at Maya's party?

Especially now that her memory was clearer and by clearer, they were _a whole lot_ clearer.

"My boyf-" she paused again. Riley hadn't talked to Lucas about the situation since she found out. She'd figured that Maya might've said something but that wasn't counted on. Was he still her boyfriend? Probably not after today, Riley thought.

" _Friend_ and I were at a party and I woke up...in a questionable way." She admitted-again, vaugely.

The man with the last name Flegman once again sighed and scribbled a tad on his notebook.

"Alright you my little lady are gonna take a visit with the obstetrician." elder guy led Riley inot a diferent room.

it was Dull. Blank. Rectangular. Nothing special.

"Hell-ooooh dear god." the obstecian was appalled at the sight of a girl who hasn't even lost the baby fat in her face yet.

Riley blushed a little and sat on the operation bed.

"Uhhm ok so where gonna run a few tests and all you have to do is stay put." ms. ob faked a cheery light grin and ran into the icu room.

The once innocent plant mentally cursed (in the most Riley way possible) at herself for letting Maya chose her doctor.

10-20 minutes went by and a series of unfortunately uncomfortble tests were ran on and to Riley's luck the office just got crowdeder.

"Do you have the results yet?" Riley asked very impatient like. She arrived at 1:30 and it was nearing the hours of 4.

a nurse That came to Treat her rolled her eyes and speedily typed on computer that was recollecting all of the data.

"Almost! Now shut up!" she exclaimed harshly and offensively.

A Few beeps were herd. Then a screen showing a medical chart came up.

Riley was sitting afar so it was hard for her to actually read what exactly was on their.

"Alright Miss Matthews. It appears that you're are certainly most definitely indeedy pregnant."

And at that dawning moment of silence. Riley knew very well that her life as she knew it was o-v-e-r over.

* * *

"Ava and me got a divorce today." Auggie pouted at the dinner table.

Tonight they were eating one of Riley's favorites.

Lemoned-Salmon with Japanese Rice.

"What for Auggie?" Mister Matthews or in this case Cory asked half curious half not too caring.

Riley picked at her once loved meal. Right now all it made her want to do was throw up and there was no way she could explain that without Maya around. She always has the best excuses.

"Well when it was recess I pushed Mckenna Serchoski at the swings and Ava didn't like that." Auggie explained thoroughly before taking a gracious bite of his seafood from the ocean.

Riley grimaced at her brother's ''disgusting'' behavior.

"Auggie how c-could you eat that?" Riley struggled to talk without feeling something come up her throat.

Misses Matthews or in this case Topanga eyed her daughter suspsiciously.

"Riley you haven't took a bite of your fish yet, I thought it was your favorite? Why are you acting so strange?" The oh too curious mother asked her as Riley shuffled in her seat nervously.

Cory nodded his square shaped head in agreement.

"You've been acting strange since last weekend Riley. Is there something that you're are not telling us? DOES IT HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH LUCAS!?" Cory slammed his plate into the table resulting in a shattery mess.

Riley bit her lip until it bled and gulped sharply.

"Nothing is wrong everything is absolutely right! I am fine, fine, fine!" Riley grinned extra big and did jazz-hands to show how fine she was.

Cory swiped has hand over his head in relief, "You know when they roll out the jazz-hands everything's a-ok!" he reclined in his seat only to result in clumsily falling over.

Topanga however was not convinced one trap.

"I'm going to go collect the landury. Cory, do the dishes. Riley cheer up your brother." Topanga lied and walked away carefully.

She made her mother naturely way into Riley's room.

It was cluttered and messy slightly.

Topanga dug through Riley's drawers and peeked inside her closet.

She shut and locked the windows when she noticed Farkle was asleep on the perch of the fire escape.

Topanga plopped onto the bed and sighed.

Riley was too open with her parents that she didn't even have any snooping material in her room.

Before Topanga got her hopes up the delightful sound of a text alert was heard.

"Bingo was his nameo." Topanga grinned a pearly white smile.

She picked up Riley's phone and read the preview of the text before it timed out.

 _FROM: ~My Hart~_

 _TO: Me_

 _Did you tell your parents about-_

That was as far as the preview went.

Topanga huffed and seriously wished that she remembered Riley's password.

But only she didn't have to worry, the words 'did you tell your parents' were enough to last a lifetime.

Now Topanga knew there was a valid reason for the way Riley's been acting and this was only her first clue.

* * *

"Hey, you never texted me back last night." Maya said as she ran up to an exhausted Riley.

Riley looked at her through weary eyes and tangled hair.

"I crashed after puking up the little amount of food I managed to eat at dinner." Riley confessed miserably.

She dug through her locker for some makeup wipes to fix the ever seeping eyeliner on her cheeks, and in her mirror she could see someone approaching her.

"Oh fudgeballs." Riley squeaked and ducked her head into her locker.

"Hey Penelope, you seen my princess anywhere?" Lucas asked jokingly. He could very well see Riley right infront of him.

Maya didn't know whether to respond or not, she had to chose between feeding into sarcasm or covering up for her best friend.

Maya loved sarcasm.

"I dunno Ranger Rick, but if you ever call me Penelope again I will break you so hard." Maya made a fist at him.

Lucas backed away in defense then pulled Riley by her tank top.

"Oh there she is, I thought you disappeared!" Lucas almost leaned in for a kiss but Riley quickly ran behind Maya.

Lucas raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Uh sorry can't kiss right now but maybe later?" Riley added a very forced giggle at the end to make the situation light.

Lucas seemed slightly offended but let it slide since he wasn't the type of boyfriend to slam his girlfriend against the locker and say that she'll be the one that's on the floor, and he'll be the one that walks away.

"Later then. Bye Penelope!" Lucas left before Maya could tackle him.

Maya shuddered and punched her locker, only resulting in her holding her hand in pain afterwards.

Riley just stood there in awe. Lucas didn't even act differently! Maybe there was hope for their relationship.

"Maya can you believe this? Maybe Lucas still likes me!" Riley smiled for real for the first time in days.

Maya scoffed and rolled her eyes like Riley had two chickens on her head.

"Seriously Riles? 'Maybe'? Of course he still likes you, Huckleberry's insane for you." Maya grinned as well.

Then she had a thought that was sure going to break Riley's mood.

"Riles? Have you actually to-"

"LADIES!" Farkle interruptted loudly.

The girls rolled there eyes and did the same routine that they've been doing for years.

"Farkle." They said in unison.

Farkle looked them up and down stalkery.

"I see Maya's finally grown into those jeans you got last summer. Nice fit. Ooh and nice bra strap Riley but next time skip the shirt and keep that thang on." Farkle got slightly touchier over the years. Maya punched his arm when he tried to put his arm around her again.

"Oh come on!" Farkle complained as the bell rang and the teens went their seperate ways.

Maya was going to her class before Riley quickly stopped her.

"Wait, Maya. What were you going to say about Lucas?" Riley asked with a worried expression. She prepared for the worst.

Maya opened her mouth but Mr. Rochenberg approached behind her with a gruesome expression.

"Miss Hart if you are late to my class one more time I swear I'm pulling out the belt again!" He warned through gritted teeth.

Maya rolled her eyes and gave an inenthusiastic smile, "Yay can't wait." she said sarcastically and gave Riley a look that meant 'I'll tell you later'.

How soon would later be?

* * *

Riley sat inside the cafeteria with napkins in her nostrils to avoid catching a whiff of risky foods.

Farkle sat beside her but in an agreement made by Riley he had to sit no more than 10 ft away from her.

Lucas was still in baseball practice signing autographs for cheerleaders from different schools.

Maya was just arriving to the cafeteria since she had to pay the consequences for arriving to class late.

Riley noticed her friend was walking weirdly so she helped her the rest of the way through.

"Are you ok, Peaches?" Riley was used to being the one that sympathized since Maya was always in some sort of trouble. My how the tables have turned.

Maya nodded and sat uncomfortably in the bumpy cafeteria seat, "Yeah, the school should consider firing that ass of a teacher."

Riley gave Maya a look that read, "What did I say about swearing?"

The Hart brushed her off and began to dig into her premade cafeteria food.

The offspring of a square head and a hippie turned her head while Maya ate, to avoid getting nauseous a the sight of food.

"Thanks so much Lucas! You are perfection!" a cheerleader gushed as she took one last selfie with the green eyed baseballer.

Lucas grinned lightly and made his way to Riley's table.

Immediately he slung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in tightly.

Of course that caused Farkle to give a hopeful smile to Maya, who rolled her eyes and threw a cherry tomato at him.

"So I'm guessing it's later?" Lucas asked hopefully.

Any other day Riley would've blushed and jumped at the opportunity.

But now any other day was out of the book, scratched, wrecked. All because of that night.

Things would never be the same no matter how badly Riley wanted them to.

Which suddenly reminded her of what Maya was going to tell her.

"One sec. Maya can I see you by the trash can for a minute?" Riley gave an apologetic look to her boyfriend who was already used to kissing her everyday and left with Maya.

"Waugrht?" Maya said through a mouthful of sandwich.

Riley put one hand on her hip and nearly glared at Maya.

"You know what! Now tell me what you were going to say about Lucas!" Riley said a tad too loudly for everyone's taste.

Maya shot a warning look at everyone who tried to stare and took Riley outside of the cafeteria.

"Before you expose both of us, all I was going to ask was did you actually _tell_ Lucas that you were pregnant?" Maya said fact of the matterly.

Sure Maya talked to him about it, but there was never any confirmation. Infact Maya hadn't even talked to him afterwards like she'd promised. She was too focused on covering for Riley that she forgot one important aspect to the whole pregnancy deal.

Riley just looked in awe once more. Her jaw dropped and she could feel the liquids coming back up her throat, but this time it wasn't from morning sickness.

"What am I going to do? I thought everything was going to be ok!" Riley slid down her locker miserably.

Maya slid down next to her but with an expression that definitely showed she didn't agree with her.

"You thought everything was going to be ok and you're a pregnant 15 year old?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

Riley looked shocked at her, she couldn't believe those words were coming from her best friend who was supposed to be incouraging.

"Well maybe if I had the right support it would be. You said you had everything covered miss little helper!" Riley stood up and crossed her arms.

Maya did the same and scoffed, "Of course I said that because I never get a chance to help you. I'm tired of being the one who's always in trouble, it's kind of nice to see it happen to someone else for once." Maya confessed but immediately regretted her word choice afterwards.

Riley was at a loss for words as she stuttered to say the next thing. How could Maya be happy about this situation?

"So that's how you really feel? Ok well guess what, Clutterbucket, you _won't_ see it happen because it's not gonna happen! And if it does happen, you won't be there to see it!" Riley snapped and ran back into the cafeteria, not realizing that she lost the napkins.

"Oh fudge." She felt her stomach curdle and she ran into the bathroom.

Maya stood there guiltily, she truly didn't mean what she said but now there was something else she had to worry about. Riley's possible decision to give up the baby when she hasn't even told Lucas yet.

"Someone's gotta give."

* * *

Lucas walked to his car with his baseball cap on to avoid being tampered with by girls.

He turned the key then stiffened.

Footsteps.

He heard footsteps.

"Please don't be another cheerleader..." He muttered halfly wondering why cheerleaders would be so interested in baseball players in the first place.

"Not even close, Ranger Roy."

Even worse, it was Maya.

Ok so maybe it wasn't so bad, but he really was conflicted about his feelings for Riley at the moment and didn't want to be bothered.

He knew what happened that night but the fact that he didn't see Riley in the morning made him think that she didn't care as much.

To his knowledge, he was proven wrong by the way she avoided him today.

"What do you want? I'm in a serious crisis right now." Lucas counted the seconds til she walked away.

Maya rolled her eyes at the dramatic cowboy and crossed her arms.

"My crisis is seriouser." She chimed.

Lucas opened his car door preparing to leave at any moment.

"I doubt that." He spat bitterly.

Ok, he was done for.

Maya hopped into his car next to him and smirked. Then she leaned closer to him and put her hand on his face.

 _"What in the Dang Flabbit is happening?"_ Lucas thought.

Maya closed her eyes, flipped her hair and said, "Riley's pregnant because of you. She's thinking of aborting the baby. Have a swell ol' day, Huckleberry!" she left and strolled away.

Lucas was left feeling more confused than ever, but now in worried shock.

"Wait she's really pregnant?! Dang Flabbit!" Lucas sweared in cowboy.

There was no way he was letting Riley get rid of his first child. There was also no way he was letting Maya get that close to him again, it'll totally ruin his relationship with Riley.

* * *

 **lilystar0x: it's goin down for real! thank yall for the sweet sweet reviews~~~ i really appreciate them tbh. so hope yall liked this chapter and before you go hating Maya-DON'T she's not the antagonist in this story at all, just you wait peeps ;). also sorry rucas shippers you might've not liked this chapter too much. but don't you worry your pretty little heads! there will be plenty of rucas in the next chapter...but i dunno if that's gonna be a good thing or not ;). anywayss! keep voting for the gender of the baby!**

 **Question of the chapter: favorite quote?**

 **love ya lots tater tots! - lily**


	3. Decisions and deception

"Morning," Riley croaked tiredly as she went down the stairs.

It was Friday and Riley couldn't be more excited for the weekend. It wasn't that she had plans or anything-that was totally out of the book.

Friday was full of opportunities; going to the clinic to get the baby situation out of the way, celebratory shopping, sorting things out with Lucas so things could get back to normal.

Riley thought for a minute. There was definitely someone else that she needed to sort things out with, but at the moment, Lucas was far more important.

"Morning. Honey." Topanga forced a smile that showed her crow's feet, then held out a full plate of food.

Riley stopped herself from grimacing-she'd done that everyday now and her parents might've been getting suspicious-then took the plate with an equally as forced smile.

The Matthew's firstborn picked lightly at her eggs and bacon. She'd noticed that her parents were staring at her hopefully, well, Cory that is. Topanga had a bitter expression that knew something was up.

Riley forged another grin and shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth to show her delight, "Mmm yum!" she exclaimed exaggeratedly.

Cory being the gullible father he is, stopped looking at her and accepted her over-the-top behavior. It was his normal behavior.

The Mrs. however didn't keep an eye off of her. Riley's behavior had been strange all week, and she still hadn't figured out what Maya meant by her parents figuring out something.

It wasn't like Topanga didn't try to investigate the issue thoroughly. There wasn't much she could lean on. When Riley got home from school she'd go straight to her room and not show up again until dinner time-which she rarely ate during. Her mother also noted that Riley's been staying out longer than usual, and she'd come home much later without saying anything.

The aforementioned girl hurriedly finished her food (or in her case, stuffed eggs and bacon in her pockets) and prepared to leave for school.

"Wait a minute Riley!" Topanga stood up and walked towards her daughter with a false all knowing expression. If she acted like she knew what was going on, maybe that would get her to blurt. She'd used it during difficult trials and cases. It was bound to work with her own daughter. Right?

Riley's face fell, she couldn't stand the smell of breakfast any longer. She turned around with a famous over enthusiastic grin and waved to her mother, "Yes mom?"

"Remember last night when we thought you were acting suspiciously? I know exactly what's going on." Topanga said with a smile that looked sincere.

She put a comforting hand on Riley's shoulder and the girl stiffened. Could she actually know? Riley calmed herself, there wasn't any clues that her mother could find out. Or at least that's what she thought.

"You do? I mean...there's something going on? Since when?" Riley said too quickly to be believable.

Topanga nodded, "You know when Riley. I understand completely, we can work through this together." She sounded so genuine, there was no way that she could be lying. Was there?

Riley gulped. It was almost 8 and she had to leave, but if she told her mom what she possibly already knew, then she wouldn't be able to leave the house.

Cory just finished his food and was confused himself, "So there is something going on? Topanga how could you not tell me?!" he yelled and let all of his worriedness show.

This time Riley finally lost it.

"I told you there was nothing going on! No would you stop acting like I'm a troubled child like Maya, and just trust me!" Her parents were left dumbfounded.

Riley never yelled at them and she never talked badly about Maya. Topanga sighed disappointed, she still wasn't even close to figuring out why her daughter was so out of it. But maybe all she had to do was trust her after all.

"I swear Cory, there is something wrong with Riley. I know my daughter damn well to know that something is up. I just wish I knew what."

* * *

Lucas was up all night thinking about what Maya told him. He didn't stop thinking about it when he arrived to school.

"Hey Lucas, wanna hang?" A cheerleader offered flirtatiously. Normally Lucas would kindly reject the girl, but in a way that inferred there was a chance.

But now he had a child to worry about, or possibly not if Riley went with her decision. Heck, Riley didn't even tell him about the pregnancy! Though he had himself to blame for not realizing that he was dumb enough to think that there wasn't one.

"Get gone." Lucas glared at her and stomped away. The girl scoffed offendedly then pranced over to the next guy.

Riley wasn't doing too well either. She missed half of first period due to her parents interrogating her. She even managed to do so all while avoiding her once best friends in the process.

Riley walked up to her locker and opened it, a piece of paper flew out and she went down to read it.

"I know you must hate me right now," she read aloud, "but I found two numbers that you may want to use."

Riley raised an eyebrow and examined the paper even more.

"One of them is a center for teens who are preparing for parenthood, and the other is a 'bye-bye baby' clinic. Please think about this, Riles. Your former best friend, Maya." Riley finished reading and stood in awe.

Before she could let her scrambling thoughts process, she felt someone harshly tap her on the shoulder.

She turned around and gasped slightly. It was Lucas, but not the Lucas she was used to seeing. This Lucas had an angered expression on his face and looked like he wanted to kill her instead of kiss her.

"We need to talk. _Now._ " his voice was sharp and demanding. Riley hesitated before following him into the janitor's closet.

She'd seen him this way once and it was not pretty. It reminded her of his old self, the person he was almost three years ago. Before he moved to New York.

Riley stood in front of him for the first time in days, it was far more uncomfortable than she could remember.

"A-alright. Shoot." Riley unintentionally stuttered. She was already showing signs of nervousness. And with Lucas looking like he was ready to punch someone, that was not a good thing to be showing.

"Last weekend, Maya's party, something was done at Maya's party, you avoid me days later." Lucas asserted with darkness in his eyes and bitterness in his words.

Riley tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and bit her lip. She knew that she was going to have to fess up sooner or later, but something told her that Lucas knew more than she thought.

"Lucas I-"

"You what? You lied to me? You didn't even think of telling me? You ran off without explanation, and now you're going to be a f*cking murderer!" Lucas' temper was at it's worst.

Riley could feel tears stinging at the corners of her eyes, "Lucas I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't want to tell you because I was scared that it'd turn out like this!"

Silence let itself through the door without knocking and overcame both of the red-faced teens.

Lucas crossed his arms and Riley put her hands on her hips, both avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"I think we should take a break, Riley. Talk to me when you're not plotting your own child's death." And with that, the Cowboy wasn't to be seen.

Riley felt her throat dry up and she slumped herself down the wall miserably. During the most important moment of her life, Lucas dumped her right then and there.

She had always thought that he wasn't like other guys. The way he charmed her with romantic quotes you wouldn't hear unless you watched a movie from the 50's. The way he'd open doors for her and carry her over puddles like it wasn't a big deal. The way he'd talk to her on the phone for hours every morning and every night, all just to make sure she'd made it. And she always did because of him.

As the plant derailed of innocence sobbed carelessly, she'd wished that she still had her Peaches to comfort her-but by the looks of it, there was no way that was happening any time soon.

Riley choked another sob then felt her stomach churn once more. She looked down at the home of the human growing inside of her. She couldn't give it up now. Not after all that's happened.

* * *

The first offspring of the Matthews was proud of herself. She hadn't puked for two hours and she survived an entire school day without talking to the Hart, the Compass, or the Squeak. Things were pretty much up from here, she thought.

She made her way into her mother's bakery, named so cleverly as 'Topanga's'. It was quite full for an evening but nothing to celebrate over.

Topanga noticed her daughter right away and for the first time in days, she wasn't thinking about 'the mystery'.

"Oh, Riley, I'm going to need you to take over for Katy. Apparently part of her is infected after Shawn tried something new-and don't ask what. Anyways, her apron's over there." Topanga finished her rambling and pointed to the semi-worn out apron.

Pumpkin was in a good mood, what could possibly go wrong? She put on the apron that smelled of muffins and ashtray, grimaced at the second smell, then propped her hair into a messy ponytail.

Business wasn't as busy as usual so naturally, the Matthews' almost stopped working. She rested her head on the counter absentmindedly before jumping up at the sound of the doorbells ringing.

"And that's when Mom threw the knife at Dad. He had it coming." Farkle stated, walking into the bakery with _Maya_ ** _and_** _Lucas._

Riley almost let out a shriek when she ducked down from the counter and hid where no one could see her.

Being the curious little sunshine she is, she peeked through the cabinets she was hiding behind and watched her former best friends have a good time without her.

Lucas and Farkle sat at their usual couch, only this time Maya was in the middle of them. _"Since when did she sit there? What is happening?!"_ Riley mentally freaked.

"Sooooo, Huckleberry, how does it feel being single as a-"

"Don't say Pringle. You know I hate those." Lucas warned before eating one of his flavorless baked chips.

Maya rolled her eyes at his lameness, "I was going to say Cowboy without his lasso, but what ever works." the girl shrugged as they all burst into laughter.

Riley's mind failed to process why her friends seemed so happy without her. Was she really that much of a burden? She could feel hot tears pouring down her cheek before thinking any further.

"No, _don't_ do this. You're Riley Matthews, daughter of Topanga Matthews-and she's a fierce amazon warrior. I too can be a fierce amazon warrior." Riley gave herself a pep talk and straightened her apron out.

Before revealing herself she took her hair out of the ponytail and tousled it glamorously.

Riley cleared her throat to get her former friend's attention, "Hey, guys." her voice cracked embarrassingly.

The trio immediately stopped their conversation and made awkward eye contact with the Matthews.

"I need to go to the restroom." Lucas irrelevantly announced and went outside despite their being a completely usable restroom indoors.

Riley tugged a piece of her hair nervously, why was it so damn hard to speak to her friends? Oh right, because they were no longer friends.

"Wow. Interesting seeing you here, Riley." Farkle quipped uncleverly.

The former inseparable besties rolled their eyes in unison. Even when they were apart they were still so in sync.

"Yeah, right. I'm just gonna...go now." Another attempt, another failure. Riley went back into the kitchen and drowned her sorrows in whipped cream and cookie dough.

"Thish ish srow gourd!" she gushed through a mouthful of food. Only to be met by another puke spell ten minutes later.

Maya saw her running into the bathroom helplessly. A pang of guilt went through her, but she brushed it off. Riley clearly didn't want her back, right?

Lucas peeked from a bush and went back inside, carelessly not bothering to even zip up his pants.

The Minkus couldn't stop staring, "So you found a new girlfriend yet?" he asked once the Texan returned.

The aforementioned Texan shook his head and reclined in his chair coolly.

"Nope, not yet. Maybe not ever-"

"So you're considering a different sexual orientation?" Farkle blurted out a little too hopefully.

Maya and Lucas exchanged an uncomfortable look, the Cowboy was quick to change the subject.

"What I meant was that I'm willing to explore my surroundings. There's plenty of fish in the sea, all wading in the water for me." He pointed two fingers at himself like he was James Dean.

Maya rolled her baby blue eyes and threw a pillow at him, _god_ how was she going to tolerate this fuckboy without Riley around.

The trio of fools soon left after that. Maya mentioned something about Katy needing a rib replacement and Shawn being the reason why. Farkle had to take his parents to couple's therapy down in Idaho. And Lucas decided to hit the 919 Bar past the corner of Greenwich Mall. Riley overheard the last part and debated on whether she should follow him or not.

"No, you're Riley Matthews-a strong, confident woman." she told herself, standing proudly on her bay window, then shortly falling down onto the fire escape soon after.

" _Damocles!"_ the Matthews said defeated.

* * *

Dr. Flegman inspected the shivering girl carefully.

"Everything seems to be working out fine. You're almost two weeks, you should celebrate that. Most children your age don't make it that far." the wrinkly guy said absentmindedly.

Riley blinked in confusion. _Children?_ Well, he was quite right. Riley was only the tender age of 15. Not to mention the fact that she still hadn't told her parents anything about this said pregnancy at all. Riley bit her lip, she knew that soon enough it will be impossible to hide no matter how hard she tried to.

"S-sounds good..." Riley fiddled with her ring that she and Maya had for two years, "Hey, Mr. Flegman Sir? When exactly will the baby...you know, show up?"

The Doc eyed her like she had two heads.

"Judging by your petite frame, I'd say 10-12 weeks." Dr. Flegman informed. Though that didn't ease Riley's ever growing nerves. 10 weeks felt like 10 seconds when it came to having a baby. For which in fact, Riley still didn't even know the gender of.

"What about the gender? Calling this thing 'it' isn't really working for me." that wasn't the complete truth. Riley didn't even dare to address to poor thing. She was either to busy vomiting or sobbing. There was no in between.

Flegman attempted to stifle a guffaw but failed and that led to a flying spritz of spit invading in Riley's personal space.

"Haha-f*ck, you really haven't a clue about pregnancy! Why the hell did you get pregnant in the first place?!" he laughed at her like she was a circus elephant floating on wheels.

Riley crossed her arms stubbornly, though at this moment she really felt like crying.

"It wasn't my fault! Ok so maybe part of it was my fault, but if it weren't for Lu-" she paused. No, there was no way she was letting that name escape her tongue once more. At this point he was probably knocking someone else up!

She let out a soothing breath and calmed herself. Stress wouldn't be healthy for the plant that's growing inside of her. Well, in context, that actually makes her sound like a cannibal. Either way, stress was a big no-no and for the first time in weeks she felt happy for not having the two biggest sources of stress in her life anymore.

The Dr. in charge was clutching his stomach in his erupt of laughter, then finally calmed down when his breath started to fade.

"What was your question again?" he huffed through insufferable amounts of breaths.

Riley impatiently rolled her eyes and fought the urge to actually curse, "What's the gender of my gosh darn baby?!"

 _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!_

In defeat, Riley grabbed her purse and head through the door. She was extremely ready to get rid of the smell of hospital fuming from her clothes.

"Wait! Your baby doesn't even have it's lungs, do you really think I know the gender already? Get educated, woman!" Riley smiled, at least he acknowledged that she was in fact a woman.

A woman that didn't have the courage to tell her parents of a potentially life threatening thing that was happening to her. A woman that didn't bother to tell her parents she drank under age. A woman that still wore polka dotted underwear and dotted her I's with hearts. Yup, she was definitely a woman.

She left the hospital and went straight for the bus station. This was her new routine. She'd get the smell of baby wipes and hand sanitizer off of her in the bus station shower. Riley was never sure exactly why there was a shower at the bus station, but figured that it's the best she could do.

On her quick stride to the station, she turned on a well known song from her favorite boy band, Five Directions, and skipped down the busy streets of Greenwich Village.

" _Oh, oh, oh I'm outta control._

 _Oh, oh, oh I'm on a roll._

 _Cause you and I look so perfect standing there._

 _In our British underwear-"_ she sang along until she was rudely knocked to the ground.

"What the...woah..." Her eyes brightened at the sight in front of her.

A tan, light blue eyed, guy who had to be at least 6'5" hovered over the blushing Matthews. He extended a hand to help her up.

"Aww damn, I'm such a klutz. I didn't see you there. But I should've cause you're my kind of perfect." Blue eyed boy grasped her hand and she didn't let go for a few moments.

"I-I-I'm Miley Flatshoes." Riley embarrassingly blurted out and immediately regretted it. Already making a bad impression when she hadn't even gotten to know the guy, way to go Riles!

He chuckled in a light, airy, moany way. Maya would consider it hot. 10/10 would bang.

"I meant Riley, Riley Matthews. I'd appreciate if you told me your name." She grinned in her lame attempt at flirting. Even after having a relationship that lasted nearly two years, Riley was still like a dead fish in a sea full of alive fish when it came to the flirts.

Lover boy smirked and looked her up and down, "Are you sure your name isn't wet because _damp!_ " Riley mentally squealed, she wasn't the only one bad at flirting.

He was telling the truth though, her clothes stuck to her body after her shower and she did forget to wear a bra. Maya would've given her props.

"But really, I'm Charlie. I just moved here from Florida and I need somebody to show me around. You up for it shorty?" Charlie extended his hand for her to hold for real this time.

Riley's cheeks turned red, no one has ever called her short in her entire life! This was a major milestone for her.

"Sure. I'd love that." She took his hand and they both sashayed along the railroads of Greenwich Village.

Maybe things were looking up.

Just.

Maybe.

* * *

"Cory, Cory wake up, wake up!" Topanga shook her husband with hair equivalent to shredded cheese awake.

He blinked his wrinkled eyes, man was he starting to resemble that ol' Feeny, "Yeah ok, what!?" he freaked.

Topanga's eyes went as wide as rabid bats and she frantically bit her finger nails.

"It's 10:30 PM and Riley's not home, Cory I'm panicking what do we do, what the f*ck do we do?!" Profanity was never something in Topanga's vocabulary but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Cory jerked up and his eyes resembled flying saucers.

"WHAT?! If she's with that Lucas character I suh-wear to Gandhi-"

The doorknob turned and tiny footsteps were heard a few steps below.

Mr. and Mrs. Matthews let out sighs of relief. There baby Riley was still as innocent as ever.

"Oh that little fibber is going to get a serious talking to in the morning!" Topanga determined.

Gradually, Cory agreed with her but noticed the anxious look on her face didn't fade.

"Honey, what's bothering you?" Cory was actually concerned this time.

Topanga's wrinkles shown through her sad expression, "It's just-last week I saw a preview of a text that Maya sent Riley. It said 'Did you tell your parents...' and I didn't catch the rest. All I know is that our Riles is not being honest with us and I don't know why! First it's the text, then she's not eating her favorite food, and she's staying in her room all day-and the crazy thing is I don't even hear her talking-I just hear this wretching noise and next thing you know her laundry smells...like..hand sanitizer..." Topanga covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head.

All of realization just struck her like lightning. Her initial thoughts were "No, this can't be." or "I'm just tired, all of this will blow over tomorrow."

But when she crept downstairs to check for evidence, it was the hospital bracelet she spotted in the trash can that sold the deal.

Her daughter was pregnant and kept it as a secret for who knows how long.

The woman with the maiden name of Lawrence slid down the wall and onto the floor and sobbed in a fetal position. Her nails clawed the tile floors of the kitchen and she continuously punched the hard floors that mocked her existence.

Drugs, smoking, freaking alcohol would've all been better than her baby having her own baby any day. But it was too late. Everything was too late.

* * *

 **lilystar0x: woah okay first i ain't dead! and second...sorry bout all dis.. anywhooo i still don't know the gender of the baby-and also if this ain't comin off as a preggers fic then soz cause im honestly not used to writing 'serious' preggers fics. sooo yeah. also my apologies for the lack of otp moments in this chappy. the ship thats end-game still hasn't been decided. i'm in a huge conflict between a certain two ships that will just start f*cking drama. i'll try and update more often cause guess what? this gals got no more school til august-say whaaat?! yeah im lame.**

 **question of the chapter: most shocking moment?**


	4. Confessions of the Caught Culprit

**lilystar0x: b4 i start, smileyriley or whatever the hell your name was-this is a FICTIONAL UNPUBLISHED story. and most of all, it's for FUN. if you can't get that through your _thick skull_ , then l-e-a-v-e. also, guest bcus you're too scared to come off anon, i fixed my 'problem' you can gtfo. :))) on to the story...:)))) (updated 6/30/2015)**

* * *

"I had a really fun time with you tonight." Riley confessed with a blush on her face.

She was standing outside her apartment at midnight with a boy she'd just met. If her parents were awake-they'd kill the crap out of her.

The slightly taller blue eyed boy smirked a smirk that will surely make freshman girls' skirts disappear, then he grabbed both of Riley's hands and stared at her like she was the last piece of pizza in the refrigerator.

"Riley, you are by far the most amazing girl I've ever met in my entire life. Call me crazy but, wait-no." Charlie looked away dramatically.

The girl raised an eyebrow (that was perfectly filled in and arched precisely), "What is it? Tell me." Riley demanded in a nice way.

He let go of her hands and picked at his sharp jawline, the aforementioned guy paced back and forth and looked like he was contemplating something.

Riley crossed her arms starting to get impatient. Of course the date had to end on a bad note didn't it? Riley guessed that was her new found luck these days.

When Charlie finally stopped his anxious pacing, he grabbed Riley's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Riley was a little irritated at being suddenly jerked but calmed herself down for whatever was about to go down.

"Riley I...I think I'm in love with you." Charlie let out all in one breath. Well, that's what it felt like.

The Matthews at hand blinked.

Then blinked once more.

Then blinked again.

Love? She shook her head in disbelief.

Riley shimmied her way out of his arms and backed away slightly, "You think you're in love with me?" she said dumbly.

Charlie scoffed, "Well that's what I said wasn't it?!" he yelled louder than he hoped for.

That was when Riley's entire expression changed from confuzzled to uncomfortable. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to hang out with a guy that complimented her boobs before the date even started.

He muttered a few unidentifiable words to himself and let out a loose breath.

"Ok look, I just wanna know if you love me back. Do you love me back Riley? Do ya?" He begged with his blue eyes shining like a lost puppy. It was a truly _tragic_ sight.

Riley opened her mouth to say something that'll let him down easy, but she felt a pang in her stomach. It couldn't have been from nerves or any food that she ate (which was water and mini french fries from Daniel's Pizzeria). There was only one answer for that pang. Or should I say-various pangs.

The pangs turned into churns and the churns led to everything Riley consumed in the past 24 hours coming back up her throat. Yup, definitely morning sickness that happened...to come...at night? She didn't question it. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise.

"Uhh I think those fries don't agree with me. See you-" Riley clutched her mouth in her hands like she was going to blow right then and there. She actually stopped herself from saying exactly when she'd see the guy again because he seemed like the type that'll wait outside of the door as you shower.

She waved a quick goodbye and left the poor Charles with a discouraged look on his face. It's not like he was worth it anyway.

When Riley saw that he was out of eyesight, she slowly pushed the door open and used the stairs instead of the elevator.

She tiptoed through the quiet halls of the Greenwich Apartment Residence and used a spare key to creak open the door.

"Please don't let my parents or Auggie be awake yet." she muttered to herself nervously. Slowly tiptoeing with one foot in front of the other, relieved that she decided not to wear heels this time.

Though when she stepped into the living room, she was met with her worst nightmare come true.

"Hello, Riley. It is a pleasure to see that you've returned! Do sit and tell us everything." Topanga gritted her teeth through her words, giving Riley the most terrifying glare she's ever done.

Riley gulped and nearly fainted when she saw her Dad, Auggie, and an extremely guilty (not to mention tired af) Maya circled around the place.

"I-I-I can explain!" Riley managed to get out unsuccessfully. She saw Maya face palm and roll her eyes, oh right, they still weren't on good terms.

Cory scoffed with his eyes redder than a firetruck, it was apparent that he had been tantrum-I mean, _crying_ as well.

"EXPLAIN? EX- _PALAIN?!_ HOW IN THE DIDGERIDOO ARE YOU GOING TO EXPLAIN THAT YOU ARE FLIP-FLOPPING DING DOPPLE-HOPPIN PREGNANT!" Riley had definitely gotten her no-swearing trait from her overzealous father.

Auggie covered his ears and frowned like the child he was, "I'm tired I don't wanna hear about your baby having a baby. Where do babies come from anyways?" he asked as innocent as a puppy.

Topanga's breath hitched and she decided to let the kid go to bed before Ava could hear him from next door.

Now things could get tricky.

"What did you- _how_ did you-why are you-" Riley stammered before Topanga threw Riley's old hospital bracelet right in her face.

Riley gasped and picked it up, she clutched her stomach and fell to the ground miserably. For the first time in hours, her parents actually felt sorry for her. She was still their perfect little Riley Matthews after all. Perfect little pregnant Riley Matthews that is.

"Why'd you do it? And I don't mean literally!" Topanga warned before hearing Maya snore in the distance.

Cory was the one who woke her up by saying Josh was there, and there was no way she was going back to sleep.

Riley wiped some tears from her eyes before officially explaining nearly everything, she left out some of the more- _explicit_ details.

"I was going to abort it but then someon-...something changed my mind." Riley brought her knees up to her chest and sighed.

Her parents started murmuring what sounded like a disagreement until Topanga shut it down.

"Alright here's the thing, we get that you want to deliver the baby but there's no way you're keeping it." The Mrs. started, everyone else in the room with mixed emotions.

Riley tried to say something but she just couldn't process the words. Her mother actually agreed with her, in a way. But giving the baby to someone else was definitely not what she had in mind, at least until now. Riley bit her lip, maybe this was the best decision. A fifteen year old raising a baby on her own never ended well.

"Also, we're taking you to a professional OB this time. And we'll be at all of your visits." Topanga added.

"All of them?"

"All of them."

Riley still wasn't sure with her decision, maybe there was a possibility for Lucas to forgive her? If not she always had...no, she couldn't. She barely knew him.

"I guess that settles it. Later suckers-" Maya tried to get out but Topanga pulled her back in.

"Nuh-uh, you are grounded and so is Riley. You knew about this longer than we did and didn't even bother to tell us." Topanga argued.

Maya raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "It wasn't my place to tell you guys and do you even know me? I'm Maya freakin' Hart, I didn't tell you when I took pics of Josh in the shower!" She immediately regretted her words after they slipped out of her mouth.

Cory grimaced, "We'll talk about that later."

A thud was then heard upstairs, must've been Auggie trying to watch the parents' _special_ movies. They ran up the stairs and left an awkward Riley and Maya alone.

Riley fiddled with her fingers and admired the floor.

"So...how long did you guys wait for me?" Riley asked nervously, still not sure if speaking terms were on right now. It's not like she was good at being mad at Maya anyway.

Maya had her hand on the doorknob but turned away, "About two hours. I gotta say, I'm impressed Matthews. I really did rub off on you huh?" the Hart smiled.

Riley smiled back yelling 'yay!' in her head, speaking terms were definitely back on.

But now came the hard part. The one that every person dreads of having to do. Forgive someone.

"You still happy about me being Miss Imperfect?" Riley shut her eyes, afraid to hear her (former?)best friend's response.

Maya ran a hand through her messy blonde hair.

"Of course not Riles. You still don't want me to be involved?"

Riley rolled her eyes playfully, "Of course not Maya, especially now that my parents want to take over!"

They both started laughing and in that moment, it seemed like nothing bad was going on in their lives. Like the times they had 24 hour sleepovers watching Red Planet Diaries. The times where they prank called college students from NYU and Maya acted like she was a 19 year old girl wanting to get with Josh. The times they had water balloon fights in the Summer _and_ Winter. It was a simpler time, a simpler time indeed.

"I'm glad we're in this together again because I've been dying to tell you something." Riley chimed excitedly.

Maya gave a knowing look, "I know that face, it's when you like a boy and that boy could only be-" Maya covered her mouth, she almost forgot something major. Riley didn't hear her at Topanga's did she? Maya tried to convince herself that she didn't, but there was no way she believed that.

Riley noticed the expression on her face and pouted.

"You were right but what's wrong?" She tilted her head like a lost puppy at Maya's less than joyful expression.

Maya looked at anything but Riley and her face began to pale, "I told Lucas about the baby."

Riley blinked then the look on her face hardened, it wasn't because of Maya but it was because she nearly forgot about the dreaded argument.

"That explains a lot." Suddenly she didn't feel like talking about boys.

Maya was at a complete lost for words so she looked at the clock, and seeing that it was nearing 2:30 she decided to leave.

"I'll uh, see you tomorrow?" Maya waved and left the apartment before Riley could get a word out.

There was something else she wasn't telling her. Lucas got a girlfriend.

Her name started with a 'M' and ended with a bang.

* * *

Just when things felt like they were going back to normal, everything spiraled.

Maya dragged Riley to lunch with the guys and Lucas was no where to be found.

All that was left was a confused Farkle who didn't know if Riley was goody-goody or baddy-baddy.

"I still love you and all, but why are you here? Are you good now?" The Minkii maker asked both of the girls as they sat down.

Maya rolled her eyes us usual, "We just had a little fight Farkle. We're Maya and Riley, we're inseparable." Maya gave her best friend a small hug before Riley pulled away.

"Maya and Riley? I thought we were Riley and Maya."

"It would've been anything I said." Maya coaxed then stole food from both of her friends' plates.

Riley didn't eat anything anyway, she thought 'Not today morning sickness, not today.'

But it wasn't the morning sickness that gave her a bad feeling in her stomach. It was the sight of Lucas holding hands with a girl that wasn't her. She looked familiar, but it was hard to tell who she was because of the crowd of people nearby.

Maya noticed how quiet her friend got and looked in her direction, _'Uh oh.'_ trouble was on it's way all dolled up in pink scented perfume.

"SO! Farkle, tell Riley about your science project!" Maya attempted to distract the already distracted Riley.

And then it was clear. Lucas Friar and _Missy_ freakin' _Bradford_ were making out in the middle of the cafeteria for everyone to see.

Some students cheered and took pictures, the others had questionable looks on their faces, unaware that 'Rucas' wasn't a thing anymore.

And speaking of 'Rucas', one half of them was running to the bathroom to throw up every piece of food that touched her mouth.

"Riles!" Maya ran after her best friend before Farkle tugged her by her jacket sleeve.

She rose an irritated eyebrow in response.

"Is it contagious?"

"What?"

Farkle rolled his eyes, "Riley's five week long bug. Is it contagious?"

Maya nearly lost it. For one of the smartest boys in their grade, he was acting pretty f*cking dumb.

"I'll leave it to your imagination." And with that Maya dashed off to help Riley, while Farkle decided to do some research on his iPhone 7.

* * *

By the time Riley was done puking her guts out (literally or not, it was pretty possible due to the current situation), it was seventh period.

She still couldn't process it (just like a lot of things lately). Lucas moved on that fast? Without even thinking about it? And with Missy, his seventh grade nightmare who didn't know what personal space meant? The same girl who stole Lucas' clothes while he was in baseball practice then send him pics of her wearing his underwear? All of that and Riley and Lucas were dating at the time. Riley's head panged in frustration, confusion, and mostly sadness. Of all girls it had to be the one who used to bully Riley. How contradictory was that?

"You ok?" Maya slid down the locker where Riley pressed against.

Riley shook her head, suddenly feeling like her middle school self all over again.

"Look, you're way better than Huckleberry. Here I was thinking he was a Moral Compass but there's nothing moral about him at all. What kind of idiot rebounds in less than 24 hours?" the look on Maya's face filled with disbelief and disgust.

Riley's face flustered, here she was feeling bad but she came to the realization that she did the _same_ _thing._

Well, technically she never agreed to date Charlie. Though part of her felt just as bad as what Lucas was doing. There was no way she was telling Maya about Charlie, now was just not the right time.

The halls were empty for now, but as soon as the seventh period bell rang you knew it would be trouble.

"Do you wanna skip class?" Maya offered with a smile, she did this on a weekly basis-of course it was something she'd look forward to.

The bell rung and stampedes of students started to exit their former classes.

Riley noticed Lucas exiting AP Science, then she made up her mind.

"Let's ditch this popsicle stand." Riley sassed and she and her best friend left the building with linked arms.

* * *

The late evening was dawning upon the duo as they made it to their last stop on 'Hart n' Matthews' Daringly Delightful Ditch Day'.

Of course it was Topanga's bakery, but when they walked in Maya flipped the 'OPEN' signed backwards so no one else would come in. She gave herself an internal pat on the back when she saw little kids crying outside the window because they wouldn't get to eat any cupcakes. Too bad on them.

On their rendezvous through Greenwich Mall, the abandon amusement park, the bay window, and Lucas' house (to TP it of course), Maya couldn't help but notice that her friend's phone buzzed every three minutes.

So when they were finally settled in the bakery eating five muffins at a time, the blonde beauty with the bad home life spoke up.

"Who keeps texting you? And don't say it's your Dad, we've been over texting parents and calling them Mommy and Daddy." Maya stated, muffin crumbs spilling everywhere.

The pretty but awfully ditzy brunette's face turned as red as Maya's during the Semi-Formal last year. If she told Maya about Charlie she'd think she was just as bad as Lucas! Deep down, Riley knew it'd be bad to lie to her friend like that-but sometimes a girl's gotta keep a good image. Though image isn't really an issue anymore considering the whole baby issue.

"It may or may not be a boy named Charlie Gardner that just moved here last year or something..." Riley confessed with all of the red from her face gone and now replaced with green.

Maya didn't know what to think. It was true that she may or may not have been playing it up when she saw Lucas with Missy because he kind of told her when she and Riley were still on bad terms. But she was a Hart and Harts _break_ things. The one fixed thing that Maya had in her life were her friends, but most of all Riley. The same Riley that she'd stand by even if she was the only burning flame surrounded by a sea of water. She couldn't screw up their friendship even if her life depended on it.

"That's...that's amazing! You go, fierce amazon warrior!" Maya encouraged her brightly and Riley was only slightly surprised.

Topanga who was covered in flour and sprinkles, walked from the kitchen when she heard talking. With one hand on her hip she gave Riley a death glare and Maya a smirk as forced as Ava Morganstern's overacting.

"It's 3:30, you girls aren't even supposed to be here until 4," Then the Mrs. of the Matthews got it, " _Riley_ was this your idea?!"

Or maybe not.

Riley stood up and crossed her arms in defense. There was no way she was being labeled as the bad influence.

"Mom just because I'm-"

"There are people around, cool it down Riles."

"Oh right," Riley giggled, "Just because I'm... _expecting a delivery_ DOESN'T mean I'm the bad influence. You should know that I'm the good girl who gets her way, I mean you are kind of my mother!" she unexpectedly snapped and all eyes were on the poor purple cat enthusiast.

Maya gave her a forged thumbs up to show her support in this new summer rain turned fire. Man, the girl was losing it and she wasn't even showing yet.

The old Topanga would've been hurt and not have a clue how to respond to her daughter's moodswing, but now that she knew the truth, Riley was like the gum under her shoe.

"You're one to talk about motherhood, honey. You think I'm only 'kind of' your mother? Tell me, who was the one who took the blame for ripping the declaration of independence and banned from Washington when it wasn't my fault because my three year old daughter did it? Who was the one who was constantly made fun of for her daughter being academically superior but ethically and socially inferior? Who was the one who caught all of yours and Maya's colds because you refused to go to school without her? Who was the one who dealt with the five week jealously when I had Auggie? Who was the one that got a permanent scar on my left cheek because your boyfriend had a temper tantrum at me for not letting you go to the Hoedown? Who was the f*cking one who sacrificed every damn thing including my husband's marriage to his boyfriend Shawn JUST so I could birth your ass! Who was the one who payed thousands of dollars to send you and your friends to Texas only to spend thousands of more dollars when you were injured by a horse? WHO GAVE UP ALL OF HER DAMN DREAMS JUST SO I CAN RAISE A MENTALLY INSANE FAMILY WHO'S ONLY PROBLEMS IN LIFE ARE NOT GETTING THEIR WAY? WHO HAD TO LIVE THE AGONY OF HER DAUGHTER HAVING A BABY BEFORE SHE'S EVEN 18? Give it a f*cking rest Riley because I'm not just 'kind of' a mother. I am the motherf*cking empress of all mothers who ever f*cking lived!" Topanga ranted and threw a vase off of a shelf.

Then she left everyone including Peaches and Pumpkin in silence.

The deep, dark, deafening silence that scars you for life and makes it hard for you to sleep at night. The Hart and Matthews shared a look, they both knew this was coming.

"So you gonna pick your stuff up at what, 8-ish?" Maya asked, already texting her mom to move Gammy Hart's corpse off of the guest bed.

Riley shook her head, "I've already made an arrangement."

The shorter blonde erased half of the text, "What kind of arrangement?"

"Riley, I got your text. My Mom and Step-Dad are down for it. Of course you can move in with me."

"You've gotta be sh*tting me." Maya facepalmed and couldn't believe her damn eyes.

* * *

 **lilystar0x: (update: 8/25/2015) ok woah i was not expecting this to take like two months lol! so basically ive been on vacay livin it upppp! and yeah i caught up with gmw so just know that half of this was written before semi formal kay? lol.**

 **qotc (if u dont know what this means by now u havent been reading this story): what was the funniest moment? loolz!**


End file.
